bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead End
Romanized Title Deddo Endo Japanese Title デッドエンド English Title Dead End Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2011 Translation by ErreFan (http://errefan.wordpress.com/) Translation Check OFF THE LOCK Romaji are shitai kore shitai kibou wo agereba kiri ga nai negai ga ikkozutsu kanau mono kawanai mono seippai ikiru uchi jibun no chikara omoishiri hajikeru ikioi ga shirazu shirazu ikidomaru mado wo noboru marui taiyo hizahi ga tsumetai no wa naze? yume wo toware kotaerarenai no wa tsumi deshou ka? nanimo dekizu ichinichi ga owaru no wa dame desu ka? dondake niteiru you ni mietemo kinou to kyou wa zettai ni chigau tarinai todokanai sonna hanashi wa arienai nounai wo tadayou zetsubouteki na beta na phrase kanouka fukanouka mikiwameta you na ki ni natte kimi no mae de mo jigyakuteki ni narimasu, gomen shoganai ne konna koto kono saki nando mo aru yume wo egakenai no nara hitamuki ni mateba ii ikitsuzukeru koto de shika nanimo umarenai jikan wo shoku outoii jyanai ka muriyari de mo omoshirogare aosugiru aoi sora dare no mikata wo suru no? yume wo nakushite tomadou no wa muda na koto ja nai ima made yatte kita koto wa mada yamechaikenai furikiranakya itsumademo sono saki ha mienai okubyo na koto nante ima sara mou kakusanai ikidomari sae mo hikkurume korekoso aisubeki waga michi Kanji アレしたい　コレしたい　希望をあげればキリがない 願いが一個ずつ　叶うもの叶わないもの 精一杯生きるうち　自分の力思い知り はじける勢いが知らず知らず行き止まる 窓を登る　丸い太陽　陽ざしが冷たいのはなぜ？ 夢を問われ　答えられないのは罪でしょうか？ 何もできず　一日が終わるのはダメですか？ どんだけ似ているように見えても 昨日と今日は絶対に違う 足りない　届かない　そんなハナシは有りえない 脳内を漂う　絶望的なベタな単語(フレーズ) 可能か不可能か　見きわめたような気になって 君の前でも自虐的になります、ごめん しょうがないね　こんなこと　この先何度もある 夢を描けないのなら　ひたむきに待てばいい 生きつづけることでしか　何も生まれない 時間を食おうといいじゃないか 無理やりでも面白がれ 青すぎる　青い空　誰の味方をするの 夢を失くして　とまどうのは　無駄なことじゃない 今までやってきたことは　まだやめちゃいけない 振り切らなきゃ　いつまでもその先は見えない 憶病なことなんて　今さらもう隠さない 行き止まりさえもひっくるめ これこそ愛すべき我が道 English I want to do this and that — so long as there's hope, there's no end to that cycle Every wish is one that will either come true or won't Knowing my own strength, I live life to the fullest Without taking note, the energy that's been overflowing within me has suddenly come to a full stop The round sun climbs through the window, but why is such sunlight so cold? Is it a sin that my dream is unable to find an answer? Is it bad that the day ends with me being unable to do a single thing? Despite whatever similarities I may see, Yesterday and today are no doubt different "You're not doing enough", "You're not getting through" — That's impossible These hopelessly plain phrases linger in my mind I get the feeling I've discovered whether it's possible or not I've become masochistic right before your eyes, sorry for that This is one something that can't be helped — it's bound to repeat countless times in the future If I can't envision it even in a dream, I should just wait it out with determination I can only make a change by keeping on living It's okay, even should it require a considerable amount of time Even should you have to force yourself, enjoy it This blue sky, it's too blue — who are you supporting now? Losing a dream and settling into confusion is not something done in vain I still have to stop doing what I've been doing through now No choice but to shake it off, or else I won't be seeing the future Even now, this timidity isn't something I can hide any longer Even if it always amounts to just another dead end, This is my favorite road